Stalked? Not Again!
by Jenny McDugal
Summary: Five months after CM Punk and Maria have gotten married, they look forward to their baby boy's birth. However, they're about to face an old enemy. Who is it? Read please!
1. 1st Summer Night 2gether

**Hello again! This is the sequel to "My Own Personal Stalker," another request from Danielle Wolf (wolfgirl77769). I did not see Christian's return, but I did read about it online. This new story picks up a few months after where the original "MOPS" left off. The basics are below:**

**Title: Stalked? Not Again!**

**Author: Sister of Destruction**

**Genre: Romance/Suspense**

**Rating: PG – 13 for language, kissing scenes, mild wrestling violence, drinking and issues related to pregnancy.**

**Characters: CM Punk (Phil Brooks), Maria, Undertaker, Kane, Hardy Boys, Cena, Jericho, Batista, Edge, Orton, Mysterio, Chavo, Kevin Thorn, Ashley, Mickie, Melina, Candice, Beth, and Lita (even though she's not in the company, she'll be making a comeback here!).**

**Disclaimer: God! Me… no… own… anything LOL!**

**Well, there you are. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: First Summer Night Together

Date: 6/22/08

Time: 10 PM

Location: Phil & Maria's new home in Chicago, IL

Background…

A little less than 5 months ago, Phil "CM Punk" Brooks and Maria Kanellis - Brooks had gotten married on an episode of "Raw." They'd done so after Phil had beaten Kevin Thorn in a match where the winner would marry Maria the next night. With a little help from some other wrestlers, Phil had managed to send Kevin to hell for a while.

Master bedroom…

Phil and Maria were getting ready for bed in the new house that Maria's parents had helped them to buy. They knew that their daughter was pregnant, so they wanted to give her new baby a spacious home to grow up in.

"So Ria, how's our new baby boy?" Phil asked, putting his hand on Maria's tummy. Maria would be giving birth in a matter of months.

"Phil! He hasn't even been born yet!" Maria giggled. "I will say that he is quite the kicker though."

"Yeah, but you know what else I can feel?" asked Phil.

"What's that?" Maria asked back.

"A beautiful heartbeat belonging to the baby of a beautiful woman," Phil slyly replied.

"Aww! That's so sweet. Thank you," Maria said, giving him a kiss.

Just as they were about to fall asleep, the phone rang. Phil picked it up and asked, "Hello?"

"Hey Punk. It's the Undertaker," Mark Calaway's voice rang out. "When's Maria gonna give birth? My daughter Gracie won't stop asking me about it. God! She is such a brat sometimes!" He had to laugh at that.

"Well, tell your daughter that Maria will be giving birth in either August or September, okay? Also, tell her that she can come down to the hospital with you and hold the baby," Phil told his friend.

Shortly after the two friends hung up, the phone rang again! This time, Maria answered it.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey Maria. It's Mickie. How's your marriage with Phil going?" asked Maria's friend Mickie James.

"Good," Maria giggled, playing with her brownish – red hair.

"So when is your baby boy going to be due? Is he still kicking?" Mickie wanted to know.

"Well, he's supposed to be due in the next 2 or 3 months. And yes, he is still kicking. Pretty hard too, I have to say!"

Laughing, Mickie replied, "Well, okay. Just wanted to call and check up on you. Happy first day of summer!"

"Thanks Mickie. You too!"

After they exchanged goodbyes, Maria lay down on the bed next to Phil.

"That was Mickie. She was just checking up on me and making sure the baby's good. I told her that he's doing fine," Maria told her new husband.

Nodding, Phil replied, "That's nice. Mark Calaway called, telling me that his 3 – year – old wanted to know when the baby would be born."

"I told Mickie in about 2 or 3 months. I first got pregnant in January," Maria pointed out.

Then they kissed each other on the lips passionately.

"Wow! You still kiss well," Maria said to Phil.

"You too," Phil said.

After telling each other good night, the couple fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Well, there's the first chapter of the sequel! What'd ya think??**

**~Jen**


	2. Maria's Gone!

**Hey guys! Sorry I have not been updating when I was supposed to be. My 'Footloose' play has been keeping me busy. Figured I'd update today; I can't do it tomorrow because of the dress rehearsal, and can't on Friday because it's the final performance. Had to delete 'Happy B'day Deadman' because I couldn't come up with any more ideas. I'm putting another birthday story up in its place when Taker's 44****th**** birthday approaches. Thanks to Danielle for reviewing! Finally, I mistakenly said the 22****nd**** of June was the first day of summer when it was really the 20****th****. Sorry about the mistake! **

***Contains spoilers from the 2008 WWE Draft.**

Chapter 2: Maria's Gone!

Date: 6/23/08

Time: 10 PM

Venue: AT & T Center in San Antonio, TX

Phil was in the locker room with Maria. You see, tonight was the night of the 2008 WWE Draft. This caused all 3 rosters to emerge into one arena to see what show they'd end up on.

"Oh Phil. I really hope you'll join me on Raw tonight. I need help with getting through these last few months of my pregnancy," Maria told her husband.

Nodding doubtfully, Phil replied, " I hope I can too, but you never know what can happen."

Maria nodded too and said, "True."

They gave each other a kiss for good luck.

Out in the ring…

The World Tag Champions Hardcore Holly and Cody Rhodes were in tag action against Chavo Guerrero and Bam Neely. Either Raw or ECW would get the next draft pick. After about 10 minutes of good – paced action, Holly and Rhodes picked up the victory over Chavo and Neely. They looked up at the Titantron and watched as the Superstars' faces were being shuffled. Finally, Phil's face showed up and his music played. Phil was now a member of Raw!

In the back…

"All right!" Phil and Maria cheered. They hugged before Phil went to the ring. Mickie and the rest of the Divas joined Maria after Phil left.

"Hey Ria. Why do you look so excited?" Melina asked.

"Is it because you're going to give birth right now?" Ashley wondered.

"It's about time too. You're getting really chubby," Beth pointed out.

"Beth! Why do you have to be so damn honest all the time?" Mickie cried out at her rival.

Shrugging, Beth said, "I'm just saying."

"No. Phil is joining me on Raw!" Maria cried out excitedly.

All of the Divas screamed happily and hugged.

"That's great! That way you and Phil can really bond before your baby boy comes," said Candice.

Later that night…

Phil was in action that night in a tri – branded Battle Royal for the right to earn the final draft picks. He was partnered with Batista, Kane, Triple H and John Cena. Team Smackdown had Adam, Jeff, MVP, Khali and Big Show. ECW had Chavo, Shelton Benjamin, Morrison, Miz and Matt Hardy.

Later in the Battle Royal, Phil tried to hang on, but was ultimately eliminated. He went to the back to watch the rest of the Battle Royal, which was ultimately won by Adam. Triple H and Mr. Kennedy were on Smackdown because of the win. Phil nodded his head at the picks and went to his locker room.

Even later that night…

Phil walked into his locker room, expecting Maria to be waiting for him. Except, Maria wasn't there. She was gone!

"Maria?" Phil asked, concerned. He searched the locker room. No Maria. He searched the hallway. No Maria. He peeked in the Divas locker room. No Maria.

"Damn it!" Phil screamed. Then he thought, "Kevin! I bet he has something to do with this!" He then left to go home. He knew he had to make a phone call. He needed help finding Maria and fast!

**All right, there's the only update on this story you'll be getting for a while because of the play. I'll update again as soon as it's all over. I'll let you know!**

**~Jen**


	3. I Need Help

**Hello everyone! I am back for another update. I could not update late on Friday because of the final 'Footloose' performance, which I was tired from. Sorry Danielle! Thanks to Danielle and taker43 for reviewing. Love you girlies!******

Chapter 3: I Need Help

Date: 6/24/08

Time: 3 AM

Location: Phil's house

Phil had gotten home a little late after being caught in traffic. When he finally made it in the house, he knew he had to call Mark. Even though Mark was "banished" from WWE, Phil knew that Mark would be able to help him find Maria.

Meanwhile…

Mark was in his room, asleep next to Gracie. Sara (his ex) had moved back to California after she and Mark had gotten divorced, which was why Mark had Gracie by his side. The phone in Mark's room rang in the middle of the night, causing him to groan.

"What the hell?" Mark thought.

"Hello?" Mark mumbled, annoyed as to who would call him at 3 in the morning.

"Mark, it's Phil," Phil said on the other end.

"Phil? What the hell do you want boy? It's 3 in the morning, and people are trying to sleep in this house," Mark growled.

"Mark, this is serious. Maria wasn't in my locker room after work."

"Uh… So?" Now Mark was really getting annoyed.

Sighing, Phil explained, "So, I tried to find her, but she wasn't anywhere in the building. I think Kevin Thorn kidnapped her, but I don't know where they could be."

"Well, did you look for her in the parking lot?" Mark inquired.

"I did before I came back here. Couldn't find her in the parking lot either," Phil said.

"What about your house? Did you find her there?"

Getting anxious, Phil cried out, "NO! I looked all over the house for Maria and I still could not find my wife."

"So what the fuck do ya want me to do about it!" Mark screamed at Phil. "You have 30 seconds before I come over to Chicago and kick your ass."

"Uh… I don't know. Hopefully call some of the other wrestlers and help me find Maria? Please Mark? You're a cool guy and one of my best friends in the WWE even though you're not in it anymore. Please?" Phil begged.

"All right. Alright, I'll make some phone calls in the morning. We have to find Maria before she gives birth. We can't afford for that little boy to grow up raised by a damned vampire!" Mark pointed out.

"Thanks for doing this for me, Mark. I promise I'll owe you big time for this. You're awesome. Bye." Then Phil hung up.

Mark hung up and looked at Gracie, who was awake at this point.

"Daddy, who were you talking to?" she asked.

"Apparently, Aunty Maria is missing. According to Phil, Kevin Thorn took her from his locker room after the show, but he doesn't know where they went," Mark told his daughter.

"Sounds odd. Can I help too?"

Laughing, Mark told Gracie, "You don't like to be left out of anything that Daddy does, do you? Of course."

Before they went to sleep, Gracie said, "Daddy, no more swearing."

"If you rat me out and tell Mommy, you are not helping us find Maria," Mark chuckled.

Both of them giggled and went to sleep.

**Well, there ya go! This was kind of a filler before the group meeting. Gotta go to bed!**

**~Jen**


	4. What Do We Do Now?

**Hey guys! Thanks for the ever – growing hits to my stories if you're reading them. LOL! Thanks to Danielle, Laurice (Animal Luvr 4 Life) and Myrena (taker43) for reviewing!**

Chapter 4: What Do We Do Now?

Date: 6/25/08

Time: 10:45 PM

Location: Driller's Bar & Nightclub in Houston, TX

It was 2 days after the WWE Draft and several of the guys were at Driller's in Houston. Mark had called several Superstars the day before and set up a meeting about how to rescue Maria from Kevin. Luckily, he'd picked a day where nobody had to work the next day.

"Guys, we need to decide how exactly we are going to find Maria," Mark said, sipping his Jack and Coke.

"I know. This is too weird," Jeff Hardy agreed.

"Hey, wait a minute. I thought Kevin would be gone after all those finishers we gave him during Phil and Maria's wedding," Chavo Guerrero pointed out.

"Yeah, I thought that too. But apparently vampires have superpowers too," replied Glen.

"Oh really? Interesting," Rey Mysterio muttered.

"Hey guys," Dave said. "Who would win in a fight? A vampire or a Deadman?"

"Deadman definitely. Vampires might be creepy but dead men are even smarter," Cena said.

Of course, Randy Orton had a different opinion.

"Are you kidding me Cena? Vampires are better at playing mind games," he fired back.

"Duh!" Edge and Chris Jericho said at once.

"No they're not! Dead men rule!" Matt Hardy argued.

Then, except for Phil and Mark, the guys got into an argument about dead men and vampires. It went on for about 5 minutes before Mark got pissed and banged his fist on the table.

"GUYS! WOULD YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP??!!" Mark thundered at the others. "Do you not know the whole point of this whole guys' night out?"

When no one could figure it out, Phil said, "To talk about how to find my damn wife!"

"Sorry Phil," the other guys said to him.

"Actually, I talked to Shawn and Hunter after the show on Monday," Randy said.

"Yeah? Did they tell you anything?" Phil asked him.

"Actually, they found a lock of red hair near the road on their way home. They said that someone told them Kevin and Maria were going up to Maine."

"Why Maine?" Jericho inquired.

"I don't know Chris. Maybe Maine is the ultimate place to be in the summer." Randy shrugged his shoulders. So did everyone else.

"Well, I guess we're going up to Maine to find them," Mark said. "Though I don't know where they are."

"Mmm, we'll find em, Deadman," Jeff told his friend.

Everybody else agreed and finished their cocktails and beers.

Later at Mark's ranch…

After the guys' night out, Mark had come home to tell his daughter about the plan. Gracie hadn't been able to go to the bar because she was obviously underage. Sara had come down from California to babysit while Mark was out. A while ago, she had to go back to California. After he made it in the house, Mark went upstairs and found his daughter in his room.

"Hi sweetheart," Mark said, changing his clothes. Then he got comfortable in his bed.

"What's going on with Aunty Maria?" Gracie asked.

"Well, Randy talked to Hunter and Shawn about her. I guess somebody told them that Kevin and Maria were in Maine. I really don't know why," Mark replied, shrugging again. "You still want to help us find her?"

"Yes I do," Gracie replied.

"I don't know when we're supposed to go though. I have to make arrangements with the other guys. That okay?"

With a yawn, Gracie lay down and said, "Yeah. Good night. I love you Daddy." She then went to sleep.

With a chuckle, Mark shook his head, kissed his daughter and told her, "Night baby. I love you too." He then got up and turned on the fan in his room. He got back into bed, made himself comfortable and fell asleep, snoring silently like his daughter was doing.

**There it is. Danielle, I promise that I will have Maria give birth soon. Don't worry! **

**~Jen**


	5. We Found Them!

**Sister of Destruction is here for another story update. Danielle, I am sorry I didn't update when I was supposed to. I just forgot! Thanks to Danielle, Animal Luvr 4 Life, taker43 and Ainat for reviewing the last chapter!**

Chapter 5: We Found Them!

Date: 7/7/08

Time: 3 PM

Location: Small condo in Hudson, Maine

Less than 2 weeks later, all the guys pulled up to a series of condos in Hudson, Maine. So far, no one could find Kevin and Maria.

"Well, on the positive side, we're in Maine, just like DX said they would be, but…" Phil paused, unsure how to break the news to Randy.

"But what?" Randy asked.

"Phil means to say that we can't find Maria anywhere, ya idiot!" Mark shouted at Randy.

"Actually Mark, I think Maria is here. Kevin obviously kidnapped her and drove her here in his car," Rey said, pointing to the car. The car that Rey was pointing to was a black Chrysler van with red devil horn stickers on each of the windows. The license plate read, "Vampires Rule!"

"Um, looks pretty obvious, doesn't it?" asked Matt.

"Looks obvious to me," Glen agreed.

Everybody else, including Gracie, nodded too.

"Daddy, this is creepy. This Kevin guy sounds like he's scary looking!" Gracie cried out.

"Hopefully, this is all over soon sweetie. This is creeping me out!" Chavo agreed.

Everybody agreed, saying they had to leave right away.

"Um, I don't think so. We did not come up here for nothing! We came here to help Phil find his wife. Now that we've found them, we are not going back home!" Mark told the guys.

"Alright, we'll stay and help rescue Maria. But I still don't like this," Adam said.

Then a couple of hours later, the group had dinner together and rented a movie before going to their respective condos and going to bed.

Elsewhere…

In another condo in the area, Maria was on the bathroom floor, crying her eyes out with her hand on her belly. She was terrified by what was happening to her. Luckily, Kevin had left her alone for a little while. One thing was for certain, Maria thought. She really hated Kevin and hoped that Phil and the other guys would save her. Another thing Maria wanted was for Phil to be her son's father and not Kevin!

Maria calmed herself down soon enough and walked to the living room and lay down on the sofa.

"Phil, I wish you were here with me. I am so scared, baby. Hold me," she whimpered.

She kissed her engagement ring from Phil and finally fell asleep.

**This was an intro to what will happen next. That's right; the guys are going to rescue Maria! BTW, I do not own the bar mentioned in the last chapter or the city of Hudson, Maine. Both locations are real.**

**~Jen**


	6. The Letter

**Hi! I'm here 2 update some stories before I go to bed! First, I'll update my "MOPS" sequel. And to think I almost forgot to remember to update! Thanks to Danielle & Laurice for reviewing! Danielle, I will follow your advice for this chapter. Sounds great!**

Chapter 6: The Letter

Date: 7/21/08

Time: 3 AM

Location: Mark's condo in Hudson, ME

It was 2 weeks after the guys had arrived in Hudson, Maine to find Maria. Unfortunately, they could not rescue her because it was like Kevin was obsessed. He would not leave Phil's wife alone!

Now it was 3 in the morning in the bedroom of Mark and Gracie's condo. Since it had only one bedroom, they had to share the queen – sized bed together. At some point in the wee hours, the phone rang in the bedroom.

"Hello?" Gracie asked with a yawn.

"Honey, it's Phil," Phil said, sounding distressed and upset. "Let me talk to your dad for a second."

Gracie then shook her father awake.

"What baby?" Mark asked. "It's 3 in the morning."

"Uncle Phil sounds sad about something," Gracie told her father.

"Alright, give me the phone." He took the phone and asked, "Phil?"

Talking really quickly, Phil replied, "Mark, I'm scared. I just got a letter from Kevin. It says that Maria is fine, but I'm never going to see her again, and I'm not the baby's father, and…"

"Phil! Calm down. What did you just say?" asked Mark.

"I got a letter from Kevin about Maria. You'll have to come over to read it. Everybody else is here."

Struggling to stay awake, Mark replied, "All right. Okay. We'll be right there." Then he hung up.

"What's going on?" Gracie asked, concerned.

"We're going over to Phil's," Mark replied.

"But why…"

"Honey, I don't have time to explain. Come on!"

Then they left for Phil's condo.

**15 minutes later…**

The group was now in Phil's condo, interested in what Kevin's letter had to say.

"All right, Brooks. Ya woke us all up and made us come over here," Rey said.

"So what did Kevin write to you? Out with it!" Adam demanded.

"Adam, you are just like your character. Rude, crude and tattooed," Chavo told him.

Mark and Glen looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Here's the letter Kevin sent," Phil said, giving Mark a folded piece of computer paper.

Mark unfolded it and read the letter while everyone else read over his shoulders. It said:

**"Phil, this is Kevin Thorn. Just to let you know, I have Maria held hostage. She is fine, but she's mine now! You will never see your precious wife again! Ariel would not take me back, so Maria seems like a pretty candidate for the carrier of my child! I am the father, not you! Signed, Kevin Thorn."**

"Oh my God! What are we going to do now?" Jeff asked, concerned.

"I don't know, Hardy boy. Looks like we'll have to wait until Kevin strikes at Maria again," Mark told Jeff.

"But how'll we know?" Gracie asked.

"We listen for Maria's scream, that's how."

In order to make Phil feel better, the other guys decided to stay in his condo with him. Sure it looked small, but they'd be able to find room. They bid each other a good night and went to sleep.

**Well, there ya go! Gotta update another one b4 I go to sleep!**

**~Jen**


	7. Saving Maria!

**Well, I'm here again! Now comes the climax; the guys, along with an ex – Diva, are going to rescue Maria! Sorry I didn't update last night. Good thing I'm doing it now, huh? Thank you to Danielle and Laurice for reviewing!**

Chapter 7: Saving Maria!

Date: 8/02/08

Time: 11 PM

Location: Condos in Hudson, ME

It was a little over a week since Phil had gotten Kevin's letter about Maria. Unfortunately, the guys had not heard Maria scream for help, so they couldn't rescue her yet. It was frustrating! But on this night, they would be lucky in more ways than one…

**Phil's condo**

Phil could not sleep, so he was watching a movie while the other guys were asleep. The whole while, he was thinking about his wife and hoped she would be okay. As he was about to drift off, he heard a scream from a few blocks over. He recognized the scream; it came from Maria!

"Guys, I think I just heard Maria scream. She's in trouble!" Phil cried out.

The other guys and Gracie woke up right away.

"Alright, that's our cue! Let's go save Maria!" Jeff cried.

"Yeah!" the other guys shouted out.

Then they took off to rescue Phil's wife. They hoped Maria would be okay. If not, the baby would be half – human, half – vampire!

**Later…**

"No! I won't do it!" Maria screamed.

"Yes Maria! YES! KISS ME NOW, YOU STUPID BITCH!!" Kevin screamed at her.

"NO! I TOLD YOU, I'M… NOT… KISSING YOU, YOU FREAK! I WANT PHIL!"

Getting really annoyed with Maria, Kevin fired back, "If you do not do as I wish, I will shoot you and your unborn son to death! Now kiss me, bitch!!"

"AAAHHH!" Maria shrieked. "PHIL! PHIL!! HELP ME PLEASE! I NEED YOU!!!"

"Not so fast, Thorn!" a voice outside shouted. The condo door opened, and the group of guys stood in the doorway. Mark, the one who had talked, stepped ahead of everyone else with his daughter in his arms.

"All right, Thorn. Game's over. Hand over my wife!" Phil shouted at Kevin.

"Phil! You're here!" Maria squealed.

"Hmm. I don't think so Brooks. This lady does not deserve a punk like you," Kevin sneered.

Another voice behind the group announced, "I'd have to beg to differ."

The person stepped forward and revealed herself as… Lita!

"AAHH! LITA!" Maria screamed. "I haven't seen you in the longest time girl!"

Amy ran over to Maria and hugged her.

"I missed you too, Ria. So the other Divas told me you were pregnant?" she asked.

"Yes I am. Isn't it great?" Maria let out a giggle.

Getting annoyed and bored, Kevin screamed, "Alright, that does it! I've had enough of your banter! Maria Brooks – Kanellis, kiss me now!!"

"I don't think so, Thorn. I called the police," Amy told him.

"Oh really? Where are they?" Kevin sneered again.

"Behind me." Amy turned and saw a police officer walk past the group.

"Thank you, miss Dumas," he told her. Then he walked past her and up to Kevin.

"Mister Thorn, you are under arrest for trying to hold a pregnant woman hostage. Let's go. Outside," the officer instructed. Soon, Thorn was handcuffed and led to the police car.

"Now I believe miss Dumas wanted the results of a paternity test too, am I right?" inquired the officer.

"Yes I did, sir," Amy said to him.

The officer took an envelope from the front of the police car and opened it. Then he read the paper that was in it.

"When it comes to Miss Brooks – Kanellis' unborn son Phil Junior, Kevin, you are NOT the father! Phil, you ARE the father!"

Everybody cheered while the officer drove Kevin away. Maria was really happy. She'd gotten what she wanted; Kevin wasn't the father and Phil was!

"Maria, you are really beautiful," Phil told his wife.

"Thanks. And you are handsome," Maria replied. Then, she got a pained look on her face.

"What's the matter beautiful?" Phil questioned.

"I think my water just broke. I'm going to have our baby!" Maria screamed.

"Uh – oh. We don't have the time to go to Chicago. We'll have to find a hospital here," Mark told everyone.

Then, everyone, including Amy, got in their cars and took off to find the nearest hospital.

**Done! There's the climax! I've seen paternity tests done when a baby wasn't even born yet, so that's what I wanted to do. Phil Jack Brooks Jr. will be born in the next chapter! Stay tuned!! *Inserts a smile***

**~Jen**


	8. A Special Moment

**Hello! I'm back! Now comes the exciting part of the story! You know what it is, right? Phil Junior's birth, that's what! Thank you to Laurice, Danielle, Alicia (thekidd02) and Myrena for reviewing!**

Chapter 8: A Special Moment

Date: 8/03/08

Time: 1:09 AM

Location: Penobscot Valley Hospital in Lincoln, ME

Maria and Phil were in a hospital room, where Maria would soon be giving birth to her baby boy. The group of Superstars couldn't find a hospital for Maria in Hudson, so the nearest one they could find was Penobscot Valley Hospital in Lincoln. Meanwhile, everyone else was asleep in the waiting area.

In Maria's room…

"OW! OH GOD! PLEASE MAKE IT STOP PHIL!" Maria screamed at Phil.

Trying to calm his wife down, Phil told her, "It's okay honey. You're doing great."

"Oh what do you know? It's not like you've had to do this before," Maria snapped.

"Miss Brooks, please just listen to your husband. He wants to be here to calm you down," the nurse told Maria. Maria then held Phil's hand for support.

"Okay now. You are fully dilated. Are you ready to have this baby?" the nurse asked.

Looking at Phil and seeing him nod, Maria replied, "Yes we are."

"All right. Next time you feel a contraction coming, really push him out."

A tear rolled down Maria's face. She'd been waiting for this moment for almost 7 months and now it was finally going to happen!

1 minute later…

After a minute of pushing, Maria's baby was finally out!

"Congratulations, Phil and Maria Brooks," the nurse told them. "You have a healthy baby boy."

Both Phil and Maria let out tears of joy and kissed each other on the lips. After the umbilical cord was cut, the nurse took the crying newborn over to be weighed and measured.

"Okay. Weight is 8 pounds and 5 ounces," she said, writing it down. "Height is 19 inches long, and…" She paused. "What is the name of this cute little boy?"

Both Maria and Phil said, "Phillip Jack Brooks Junior."

"Got it. Okay. Phillip Jack Brooks Junior," the nurse murmured, writing down the name. She carried Phil Junior back to the hospital bed so his new mommy could hold him.

"Hi Phil Junior," Maria sobbed. "I'm your new mommy. You are so beautiful."

"Hey buddy," Phil said, stroking his new son's head. "Welcome to the world."

Maria gave both her new son and her husband a kiss.

**2 hours later…**

Mark and Gracie were the only 2 people to visit Phil, Maria and Phil Junior. The others, even Amy, had visited them and wished them the best of luck, so now it was their turn.

"Well, I can tell you one thing. At least he looks all human," Mark chuckled. "Hey Phil Jr. You are adorable. Grace, you want to hold your new cousin?"

"Yeah," Gracie replied.

"Alright, honey. Let me help you though, okay?" Mark took Phil Junior and put him in Gracie's lap. Phil Junior looked at his new cousin, gave a yawn, and cooed at her. He even let out a smile!

"Aww," Mark said. "That's cute. I think he likes you, Gracie. I have got to get a picture of this."

He took out his cell phone, turned on the camera, and took a picture of his daughter and her new cousin. It came out great. Mark showed the picture to his daughter, who said she loved it. He showed it to Phil and Maria too.

"Aww, that is one cute photo," Maria said.

"Yes it is," Phil replied.

Soon, it was time for Mark and Gracie to leave too.

**Later…**

Mark and Gracie were home in Houston after seeing Phil and Maria's new son. On the way home, Mark had called his ex in California to tell her the news. Of course, she was excited to hear it too.

**In the master bedroom**

Father and daughter were in bed after a busy few weeks. After they talked about the new baby, Gracie had fallen asleep.

"Good night Gracie. Thanks for helping Daddy and his friends out," Mark said quietly. He kissed her goodnight and went to sleep too.

**Done! At least Phil Junior came out as human, Laurice! LOL! Anyways, what did you think??**

**~Jen**


	9. Women's Title Match

**I am back for another update! Sorry I didn't update last night. As far as this story goes, now is a Women's title match between a newly – recovered Maria and Beth Phoenix. Then the last chapter will have everyone celebrating New Year's Eve at Mark's house. Danielle, I will accept your story request. But it's the last one I'll do for you, only because I have other stories to work on. I hope that is okay. Thanks to Danielle, Laurice and Myresa for reviewing!**

Chapter 9: Women's Title Match

Date: 10/13/08

Time: 10 PM

Location: Honda Center in Anaheim, CA

It was approximately two months after Maria gave birth to Phil Jack Brooks Jr. Vince had called her while she was recovering and asked how she felt about being Women's Champion.

"Oh my God! Are you serious Vince? I just had a baby 2 months ago!" Maria had protested.

"Miss Brooks, we just figured that since you got to witness birth's ultimate miracle, we thought you'd might want a title belt to go with your new son," Vince had told her.

After the call, Maria had told Phil the news. Despite a hint of nervousness from Phil at first, he thought the title match was great. Thought it was time to give his wife a push in the WWE after what she'd been through the past 9 months.

Phil and Maria's locker room…

Maria was getting ready for her title match against Beth while Phil and Phil Junior watched. She was wearing a hot pink sleeveless top and matching shorts with black stars. Phil had decided to bring the couple's new son to the arena for additional support. Then, Lita came in to check on the new mother.

"Hey Ria. Heard you're going after the Women's title tonight," Lita told her. "Guess what? I'm going to be the guest announcer for your match!"

"Oh my God! No way!" Maria cried, letting out a squeal.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know. So good luck tonight," Amy said.

Maria gave Phil and her son a kiss and gave her husband a thumbs – up for his World Title belt.

In the ring…

Before the Women's title match started, Lita made her way to the ring.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Making a one – night only return, please welcome the guest announcer for the next match, Lita!" Lillian Garcia announced to the Anaheim crowd.

Lita got in the ring and took the mike from Lillian. She introduced Beth first, and then "LoveFuryPassionEnergy" played again. Maria came out with her hands on her hips and blew the fans a kiss.

"And the challenger, from Chicago, Illinois, Maria Punk!" Amy announced.

Maria got in the ring and gave Amy a hug. After that, the match started.

A few minutes later…

The match had pretty been in favor of Beth. However, Maria gained a quick offense on the stronger Diva. Finally, after a little help from Amy, Maria hit her corner bulldog on Beth and got the 3 – count. She was the new Women's Champion!

"And your winner, and the new Women's Champion: Maria Punk!" Amy told the WWE Universe.

After letting Amy raise her hand and accepting a handshake and hug from Beth, Maria went to the back to be her with her family.

In the back…

After her title match, Maria entered the locker room where Phil was still waiting for her.

"Yay! You did it, Ria! I am so proud of you dear!" Phil shouted, hugging his wife. "Now we're both champions!"

"I know! I'm so on top of the world right now!" Maria let out a laugh. "Where's Phil Junior?"

Phil replied with, "Asleep in his stroller."

Maria looked at her 2 – month – old son sleeping in the stroller and giggled at him. Then she gave her husband a full – on lip lock.

Later…

Maria and Phil had left for home after the taping was over. They came home, changed clothes, changed Phil Junior's diaper, put him to bed and then went to bed themselves.

Once they were in bed, Maria said, "I am so lucky. I have a wonderful husband, a beautiful son, and now I'm the new Women's Champion!"

"You really deserve it dear," Phil told her.

After a final kiss, the new parents finally went to sleep.

**Finished! I would like to clarify a couple of things. One, I know Phil wasn't World Champion in October, but I wanted him to be. It's fanfiction. Hello! *Giggle* Second, I know Maria's song is not "LoveFuryPassionEnergy," but I wanted to give her a new attitude. Besides, it was a request from Danielle. What'd you think of the second to last chapter?**

**~Jen**


	10. New Year's Eve Celebration

**Hey guys! This is the last and final chapter of "Stalked? Not Again!" Thanks to Danielle and Laurice for reviewing the last chapter! Thanks to Myresa, Ainat and Alicia for also reviewing this story! I will put up the third story to this tomorrow. That fine?**

Chapter 10: New Year's Eve Celebration

Date: 12/31/08

Time: 6 PM

Location: Mark's ranch

It was now New Year's Eve. The majority of the Stars were over at Mark's house, where they were going to watch the ball come down. Of course, Phil and Maria brought Phil Junior too, much to the delight of Gracie.

"Hi, Auntie Maria! Hi Uncle Phil!" she cried out when they arrived.

"Hello, sweetheart," Maria said, giving her a hug.

"Hey Ria. How's the recovery period going?" Jeff asked her.

"I think I feel pretty good now. I mean, I still get dizzy and throw up every once in a while, but it's pretty much done now."

"Well, that's good to hear," Orton told her. "Come over here and sit down next to us."

Phil and Maria did exactly as he said. Maria had just won the Women's title 2 months ago and clearly needed to sit. She was exhausted after what she'd gone through the past year!

**5 hours later…**

Everyone was still in the living room, where Mark was getting ready to show them the picture of Gracie and Phil Junior that he had taken at the hospital.

"Guys, you need to look at this photo I took at the hospital after the baby was born," Mark told them, turning his phone on. Then he went to his picture collection, found the photo he wanted, and showed it to everybody.

"Aww! That's adorable!" Ashley cried.

"Seriously, that is adorable," Shawn said. "Reminds me of Cameron after Cheyenne was born. He wanted to hold her right away."

Out of either tiredness or because he was just cranky, Phil Junior started to cry.

"What? What's the matter, buddy?" Phil asked his son. "You want Gracie to hold you? Okay." He passed his son to Gracie, and he stopped crying! Everyone had to admit that even though it was weird, it was still cute at the same time.

"Aww. Seriously, that is adorable," John said. Then everybody sort of played with Phil Junior for a few minutes.

**11: 59 PM…**

Now the group was watching the big ball drop down in New York City.

Everybody counted, "5… 4… 3… 2… 1!!" Then they started to cheer. 2008 was officially over. Now it was 2009!

"Happy New Year!" everyone shouted.

Of course, this caused Phil Junior to cry again. He did not sound very happy!

"Phil sweetie. What's the matter, pumpkin? Huh?" Maria cooed to her 4 – month – old. Luckily, she managed to get him to calm down.

Soon, it was time for everybody to go. Before Phil and Maria left with baby in tow, Gracie waved good – bye to Phil Junior and kissed his head.

"Aww. That's very nice of you, Gracie. You are such a sweet girl," Mark told her, giving her a kiss.

After Mark, Phil and Maria exchanged goodbyes, Phil and Maria left. Mark and Gracie were now alone in the house. Gracie then put her head on her father's shoulder and fell asleep. Chuckling at her, Mark gave her another kiss and headed up to his bedroom.

**In Mark's bedroom…**

Mark had just had put himself and his daughter to bed. Thinking about something, he whispered, "Grace, wake up."

With a yawn and a groan, Gracie asked, "What?"

"You know what I think?" Mark asked. "The way you behaved with Phil Junior earlier, I think you'd make a great mommy."

With a giggle, Gracie replied, "Thanks. You'd make a great uncle."

Then she jokingly gave him a raspberry on the cheek. This caused her father to laugh and cover her with raspberries of his own.

"Good night. Sleep tight. Don't let the bedbugs bite," they both said. Of course, both of them had to laugh to the point where they almost cried. Gracie finally fell asleep for real.

"Grace? You are silly, you know that?" Mark asked himself more than his daughter.

Like Phil and everyone else, Mark was thankful that Maria had been found and saved before Kevin could hurt her. Would Maria ever get to enjoy motherhood without being kidnapped by anyone? Mark finally pushed the question out of his mind as he turned out the light, faced his daughter and went to sleep.

**Completed! Finally!! Again, kudos to the ladies who reviewed this story. Part 3 will be up tomorrow, I swear! Maria has a new stalker, but I'm not telling you who yet. So, c'mon. What'd ya think??**

**~Jen, "Sister of Destruction"**


End file.
